Cradle Robber
by ZGory
Summary: Nigel likes that Steve has a baby face. Steve's not a fan of what he does with this observation. Neither is Russell.


**A/N:** I wrote this thing for two reasons: I desperately needed a Russell/Steve story, and I really hate Nigel. He creeps me out which is probably why I've basically Flanderized him here. So I took these two reasons and combined it with my weird need to see men in distress. So here you go. Hope you get something out of it.

* * *

Steve's not sure how he found himself alone with Nigel, but he's a bit rattled nonetheless. His penchant for feasting solely on children on babies notwithstanding (why feast on something not fully grown?), Steve just had a hard time looking at his grotesque face. It was just plain disturbing what with all the exposure to the UV lights. And now that face is leaning into his personal space.

"Has anyone told you how much of a… _baby_ face you have?" A tongue darts out of Nigel's mouth to lick wet his own lips, and the gesture motivates Steve to start easing away from whatever weird turn this conversation is undoubtedly about to take.

"Yep. A whole lot of aunts with annoying little pinching fingers that I'd just love to chew off right now," answers Steve as he makes to walk away. Then an arm darts forward, trapping him in the corner he had been unaware of standing in. "Um, if you don't mind…"

"I bet you taste like one too," muses Nigel as he ignores Steve's anvil-sized hint. He moves much closer than necessary, and Steve's hands push out at him though he notes with dismay how it has no effect.

"Sorry to burst your infant-sized bubble, but I am a fully grown man and would probably taste as such," rebuffs Steve. No need pointing out that they were both vampires and drinking from each other would probably have no effect seeing as neither was a millennia old vampire who had purportedly birthed their race.

"Mmmm, but you're also a _baby_ vamp," coos Nigel who then goes in as if to taste from Steve's neck.

This time when Steve shoves him, Nigel does falter back a little. Steve's fangs pop out as he hisses in warning but then Nigel pushes him up against the wall, and his own fangs also pop out. Nigel presses his whole body against Steve, and though the other vampire doesn't look like much, when Steve struggles, it's like hitting a wall. It's similar to when he fought against Jessica except he doesn't have the luxury of hair-pulling in this instance. In fact, he gets the luxury of his hair being yanked to the side so Nigel can have more access to his neck.

He feels a piercing sensation as Nigel's fangs sink in and cries out at the pain of it. He pushes at the other vamp's head, but it won't budge. He feels the man sucking at his throat and shudders in displeasure. It's the singularly strangest experience of his undead life.

Nigel finally unlatches from him, and Steve's eyes widen at the sight of his own blood smeared across Nigel's mouth. The other vamp licks around his lips and hums in satisfaction.

"Just like I suspected. Nice and succulent," he comments.

He's about to go back in for round two when he is suddenly pulled off in a blur. When Steve blinks, Russell holds Nigel by the neck in an iron grip. Russell wears a playful sneer while Nigel's eyes widen with fear. With a burst of speed, the former king's hand plunges into Nigel's chest, and the latter explodes in a shower of goo and blood.

Russell looks down at his suit and sighs in irritation as he registers the loss. "One of my best damn suits too," he mutters as he wipes a hand down his pant leg. He turns around to face Steve, and his brows seem to lower at the sight of Steve, who has a hand clutched to his neck, a jaw dropped in shock, and knees on the verge of buckling.

Russell steps forward so as to be right in front of the former pastor and gently removes the hand to stare at the puncture holes in his neck. Steve swears he feels his undead heart beating at the gentleness with which the much older vampire holds his hand. He wouldn't have thought it possible in accordance with the quick brutality with which the ex-monarch had dispatched Nigel.

Steve holds his breath as Russell strokes the now rapidly-healing bite marks. Those icy fingers may be caressing his neck, but Russell's eyes lock with Steve's. A flash of anger passes through the older vampire's eyes.

"That little pedophile shouldn't have touched you," he seethes.

Steve gulps at what he now perceives as possessiveness, and he finds that he's not that turned off by it. "Th-thank you, Mr. Edgington, Sir."

Russell's mouth stretches into a smile as he softly chuckles. "Call me Russell, my dear." An arm slips around Steve's waist, and he's being steered down the hallway. "Now allow me to escort you to your chambers lest any other unsavory little fuckers try to prey on you."

Steve mutely nods and soaks in the feeling of that arm wrapped around his waist. If Nigel felt like a brick wall, then Russell feels like a goddamn continent. It's fascinating. Maybe he's just caught up in the moment because he then blurts, "By golly, you're awfully strong. It's very impressive."

Russell slyly smiles at him and squeezes him closer. "You should see me in the bedroom, dear boy."

Steve would blush if he could.


End file.
